Cray Cray
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. Jimin/Yoongi. Tentang basket. Tentang Yoongi. Tentang Jimin. Tentang mereka; tentang cinta yang Jimin berikan dan membuat Yoongi bersyukur, karena Jimin membuatnya dapat kembali merasakan, bagaimana rasanya memiliki harapan. [AU! YAOI. SLASH. BoyxBoy. Bottom!Yoongi.] RnR guys?


**Cray Cray © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and other characters © God, themselves**

 **Rated T. / Romance, Friendship, Fluffy.**

 **AU! OOC! YAOI. SLASH. BoyXBoy. BoysLove.**

 **DLDR. Bottom!Yoongi.**

 **Summary :** **Tentang basket. Tentang Yoongi. Tentang Jimin. Tentang mereka; tentang cinta yang Jimin berikan dan membuat** **Yoongi bersyukur, karena Jimin membuatnya dapat kembali merasakan, bagaimana rasanya memiliki harapan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cray Cray©Yumi**

Jimin melangkah pelan sambil tangannya memutar bola basket di satu telunjuknya. Bibirnya bersiul menikmati angin senja mengayun menyapa rambut hitamnya. _Namja_ tampan itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah sehabis bermain _street basketball_ dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan saat itulah… ia melihat sosok di lapangan basket kompleks yang tengah bermain sendirian.

Dari perawakannya yang mungil, Jimin mengakui jika sosok itu jago bermain dengan si bundar orens yang masih memantul di tangannya. Maka Jimin menghampiri lapangan itu. Langkah kakinya mengambil atensi si pemuda yang sedari tadi tengah bermain basket sendirian.

 _Namja_ dengan helaian abu-abu gelap hanya menatap Jimin lalu bermain lagi sendirian. Hal itu menghadirkan kurva di sudut bibir Jimin yang langsung melesat untuk menghadang sosok itu mencetak angka di ring basket tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, keberatan kalau kita tanding _one-on-one_?"

Entah secepat apa, bola dalam kuasa si _dark silver_ sudah beralih ke tangan gemuk Jimin, kemudian berpindah lagi untuk masuk ke dalam _ring_.

Jimin menghadap sosok itu lagi, dan mengajak bicara lagi. Sembari tangannya terulur yang hanya dibalaskan kosongnya angin yang berhembus. " _Well_ , aku Jimin. Kau?"

"Apa maumu?"

Jimin tersenyum. Sebuah ide hinggap di kepalanya. "Kita tanding _one-on-one_. Setiap skor yang masuk dariku, itu artinya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Jika kau yang mencetak skor, aku akan pergi dan meninggalkanmu. _Deal_?"

Tanpa menjawab ataupun berpikir panjang, jemari pemuda manis berhelaikan langit mendung meraih bola orens yang menggelinding di dekat mereka. Dan berusaha mencetak skor dengan segala kemampuan yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Jimin tidak mau kalah. Ia secepat kilat menyusul dan menghadang lawannya, berusaha mengambil si orens yang terpantul oleh tangan putih mulus yang kadang membuat Jimin tak fokus.

Namun bukan Jimin namanya, jika tidak bisa merebut bolanya. Ia berhasil mengecoh pemuda di depannya dan mencetakkan 2 skor yang menghadirkan seringai di sudut bibirnya.

" _Well_ , 2 untukku. Jadi… namamu?"

Sosok itu mendelik, namun kemudian menjawab. "Yoongi."

"Oke, Yoongi. Siap mulai la—hei! Kau curi _start_!"

Dan permainan itu terus berlanjut. Dengan kekalahan telak yang Yoongi dapatkan. Maka di setiap skor yang Jimin cetak, ia berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Yoongi lawan mainnya.

 _Seperti_ …

"Kau baru di kompleks ini?"

"Ya."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Blok E."

"Jinjjayo? Jangan-jangan kita tetangga."

"Kuharap tidak."

"Dingin sekali~"

"Diamlah."

Pun Yoongi berpikir, apakah kini dia benar-benar lemah dalam permainan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya? Karena sekalipun ia mengarahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melawan Jimin, hanya kalah yang bisa dia dapatkan. Namun sebagaimana ia tahu, bahwa proses takkan mengkhianati hasil—Yoongi berhasil mencetak skor dan mengharuskan Jimin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tepati janjimu."

Jimin terkekeh kemudian mengambil bolanya yang sempat ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia berjalan lagi mendekati Yoongi yang hanya melihatnya, kemudian menyapukan tangannya pada helaian kelabu milik Yoongi… dan berbisik pelan di sana. " _Well_ , salam kenal, Yoongi- _ya_. Dan semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi."

Lalu pemuda berhelaikan langit malam itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang terus melihat punggungnya, bertanya-tanya bagaimana akhirnya ia yang baru datang ke kompleks ini, sudah harus bertemu dengan sosok yang sok akrab seperti itu.

Tetapi dia baik… dan mau menemani Yoongi bermain. Di saat ia seharusnya pergi dari dunia basketnya, Yoongi merasa ia bisa tersenyum sekarang karena pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemaninya bermain olahraga kesukaannya.

Senja yang mengayun perlahan mengantarkannya Yoongi pada kenyataan, bahwa di setiap tekanan selalu memiliki kenyamanan di baliknya. Dan ia… baru saja merasa mendapatkan itu dari Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang~"

"Jimin cepat mandi lalu turun. Kita akan kedatangan tamu tetangga depan rumah yang baru pindah. Kita akan makan malam bersama mereka. Katakan itu juga pada Jihyun, oke?"

Alis Jimin mengernyit mendengar sang _umma_ berucap demikian. Namun Jimin hanya bisa mengiyakan. " _Arrayo umma_ ~"

Dan ia berlalu ke lantai atas untuk bebenah diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara _bell_ rumahnya menyadarkan Jimin dari acara duduk santainya sambil menyemil sepotong kue yang sang _umma_ buat. Kemudian pemuda bermahkotakan langit malam mendengar ummanya memintanya untuk membukakan pintu.

Jimin bergegas melakukan apa yang wanita paling dicintainya mau. Dan seketika tergugu karena melihat _figure_ itu di sana, di antara tiga sosok asing bagi Jimin yang mengapitnya satu sama lain.

"Oh, halo, Yoongi, kita bertemu lagi, huh?"

Ketiga orang lainnya memasang tampang seolah kaget mendengar reaksi Jimin, namun bingung melihat reaksi Yoongi. Tetapi kemudian ibu Jimin sudah muncul dan mempersilahkan masuk yang lainnya. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi di depan pintu berdua saja.

" _Well_ , jadi kau tetangga baru yang _umma_ maksud?"

"Salam kenal juga, Jimin."

Jimin rasanya ingin menarik tangan itu untuk tetap tinggal. Namun tidak jadi karena justru ummanya meminta mereka segera ke meja makan.

Sepanjang acara yang menurut Jimin menyiksa, karena dia harus duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang tampak menawan. Obrolan para orangtua selalu membuat Jimin bosan. Karena itu dia memilih makan saja dengan tenang, namun pandangannya selalu ia usahakan agar jatuh pada sosok di depannya.

Dan pada saat itulah, ibu Yoongi bertanya padanya. "Ah, iya, nak Jimin sudah mengenal Yoongi?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi loh, seperti sudah kenal lama. Kalian pernah satu sekolah? Sekolah SMP mungkin?"

Jimin menggeleng ceria kemudian hanya menjawab sekenanya. "Kami bertemu di lapangan kompleks, _ahjuma_."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Aku kebetulan sehabis pulang main basket dan bertemu Yoongi, jadi ya… kuhampiri saja dia."

"Panggil aku _hyung_ , aku lebih tua setahun darimu tahu."

"Yoongi sayang." Ibu Yoongi memperingatkan tetapi anaknya hanya kembali fokus pada makanannya. Kemudian wanita itu bersuara lagi. "Yoongi juga suka bermain basket. Mungkin Jimin bisa membantunya masuk _club_ di sekolah nanti?"

" _Umma_ —"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ akan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku? _Well… it sounds interesting_ , _ahjuma_."

"Tentu, makanya—"

"Yoongi tidak perlu masuk _club_ basket. Dia sudah kelas tiga dan tugasnya hanya belajar, ya kan?" ayah Yoongi memotong ucapan istrinya.

Tetapi sahutan lain menggema setelah itu. "Kenapa tidak, Youngjae- _ah_. Anak kelas tiga bukan berarti tidak bisa bermain-main, kan?" ayah Jimin berkata sambil melempar kilat candaan ke arah Yoongi yang hanya diam. Dan mungkin Jimin berani bersumpah bahwa ekspresi wajahnya mendadak tegang. Apa ini semacam percakapan yang tak ingin Yoongi dengar?

" _Appa_ benar. Aku harus belajar agar bisa masuk universitas favorit."

Katakan pada Jimin bahwa ia salah tangkap. Mengapa ada nada luka di setiap frasa yang menguar bebas dari mulut mungil merah menggoda itu?

Maka ketika Yoongi akan meninggalkan rumahnya, Jimin menahan tangannya yang hanya dibalas malas oleh Yoongi. "Apalagi Jimin? Lepaskan a—"

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman tadi. Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa harus?"

"Oh, Yoongi- _hyung_! Kenapa kau membuatku begitu tertarik padamu?"

"Apa yang—"

"Berkencanlah denganku!"

"Kau gila. Lepaskan aku, Jimin!"

"Oke, oke, kulepaskan." Jimin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Yoongi, lalu mengusap pipi sosok di depannya. Baru tadi mereka bertemu dan Jimin sudah begitu menginginkan sosok Yoongi sepenuhnya. "Sampai jumpa besok. Boleh kujemput?"

"Tidak."

"Sampai besok jam 8, _hyung_."

"Kau gila."

" _I love you too_."

"Jimin sinting."

Jimin hanya terkekeh, melihat bagaimana Yoongi berjalan menghentak meninggalkan halaman depan rumahnya.

Dan seiring angin malam yang berhembus, Jimin meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa benar kalau dia jatuh cinta pada sosok manis itu.

"Min Yoongi, Yoongi- _hyung_ , Yoongi- _ya_. _You'll be mine_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah duduk duluan di pojokan kantin lengkap dengan makanan di atas meja. Saat ia sampai, pemuda pirang platina, Namjoon langsung berucap memberitahu kabar terbaru dari kelasnya. " _Well_ , kau tahu? Ada anak baru di kelasku dan Jin."

"Laluuu _hyung_? Kenapa aku harus tahu?"

"Mungkin kau tertarik."

"Hm. Aku sudah tertarik pada seseorang tuh."

"Siapa, ntet?"

"KimTae sial. Tetangga baruku."

"Wohooo mainnya dengan tetanggamu, nih?" Hoseok menyahut yang hanya Jimin balas angkatan bahu.

Lalu suara Seokjin membuat kelimanya yang tersisa melihat ke arah pintu masuk kantin. "Tuh, yang dibicarakan Namjoonie barusan muncul."

Jimin dan teman-temannya memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah yang Seokjin tunjuk. Dan saat itu juga cengiran lebar hadir di bibir Jimin membuat Jungkook, pacar Taehyung yang melihat itu meringis lalu mengejek. "Awas, mulutmu robek saking lebarnya senyumanmu itu, ntet."

Tetapi Jimin lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan meja itu dan menghampiri yang dimaksudkan.

Sosok itu adalah Yoongi. Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah _Mrs_. Min bilang Yoongi akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Jimin?

"Hai, Yoongi- _hyung_ ~" sapa Jimin saat tiba di samping Yoongi yang tengah memesan makanan.

Yoongi yang disapa begitu hanya melirik lalu menghela napas mengetahui bahwa itu hanya Jimin yang tadi pagi memaksa untuk berangkat bersama dan berakhir dengan _umma_ nya yang menyuruh Yoongi untuk naik di motor Jimin dan berlalu ke sekolah mereka.

" _Hyung_ mau bergabung di mejaku?"

"Ti—"

" _Well_ , semua meja sudah penuh kalau _hyung_ mau tahu~"

Menghela napas entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Yoongi membiarkan saja dirinya digiring Jimin ke meja yang dimaksud sosok itu, di mana di sana sudah ada teman-teman Jimin dan dua sosok yang Yoongi kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya.

Nampan berisi makanan miliknya sudah Jimin bawa ke sana, Yoongi menyusul dengan langkah malas. Tetapi kemudian ia duduk tenang dan memakan makan siangnya dalam diam.

"Yo, Yoongi, kuharap kau tidak lupa padaku dan Namjoonie."

"Hai, Seokjin dan Namjoon."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kau selalu boleh untuk bergabung dengan kami setiap istirahat dimulai."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama~"

Lalu atensi Yoongi beralih pada Jimin yang ia yakin terus memandanginya sedari tadi. "Berhenti melihatku, Jimin."

"Kalau aku tidak mau~?"

"Lihat sesuatu yang lain selain aku bisa?"

" _Cannot, sir_."

"Jimin kau in—" Yoongi memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Jimin yang dibalaskan dengan ayunan tangan yang menyapa sudut bibirnya. Menghapus sisa noda yang ada di sana. Yoongi sontak diam dan Jimin hanya tersenyum miring yang sialnya terlihat tampan.

Dan mereka bersumpah mendengar backsound ' _ewww'_ dari orang-orang di meja yang sama dengan keduanya. Membuat Yoongi makin menghela napas lalu larut lagi dengan makanannya.

"Makanan itu takkan pergi ke mana-mana, _hyungie_ ~ santai saja kenapa sih?"

Jimin memainkan tangannya pada helai _dark silver_ milik Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sendiri merasa risih namun merasa tak memiliki tenaga untuk mendorong Jimin menjauh, jadi ia biarkan saja.

"Kalian tidak sedang _acting_ jadi pasangan, kan? Cocok abis. _Acting_ nya bagus bukan main."

" _Well_ , aku tidak keberatan jika itu aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Gila."

"Untukmu, _hyung_."

"Ewww Jimin bantet menjijikkan."

"Oh diamlah kalian."

Yoongi pikir, hidupnya tidaklah semonoton sebelumnya, atau sedatar harapan yang ia miliki sebelum bertemu _namja_ di sampingnya ini. Tetapi kenapa rasanya berbeda?

Bolehkah Yoongi berharap bahwa Jimin akan menghadirkan kesempatan untuk Yoongi agar bisa memiliki keinginan lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cepat waktu berlalu sejak hari itu, hari di mana Yoongi bertemu Jimin, makan malam di rumah sosok itu, masuk ke sekolah yang sama dan bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Yoongi pikir, apakah hidupnya memang sudah digariskan seperti ini?

Sebagaimana Jimin yang selalu setia mengganggunya. Menariknya ke sana dan kemari, membawanya pergi ke lapangan basket untuk melihat latihan, latih tanding bahkan pertandingan resmi yang kerap kali berlangsung di sekolahnya. Membuat Yoongi iri saja, untuk kembali bermain bersama si kulit bundar yang senantiasa menemani masa kecil dan beranjak-remajanya dulu, sebelum semua kesenangan itu berubah menjadi rasa pahit.

Tetapi, setiap kali Jimin akan mengajaknya bermain, pasti ada ragu dalam dirinya dan Yoongi tidak mau mengerti. Mengapa ia harus mengerti di saat semuanya sudah jelas? Bahwa tak boleh lagi ada basket dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang, melihat Jimin dan yang lainnya (orang-orang yang Yoongi temui di meja kantin waktu itu) tengah bermain basket membuat Yoongi menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk membuka bukunya, membaca. Kemudian ia memasang _earphone_ sembari berusaha mencerna barisan aksara yang tertera di dalamnya.

Dan saat itulah, Jimin menghampirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk dapat melihat bagaimana rupa dan ekspresi Yoongi.

"Hei _hyung_ manis~"

"Pergi, Jim."

Hubungan mereka, memang tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan. Jimin yang selalu menempeli Yoongi dengan seenaknya, dan Yoongi yang takkan bisa menolaknya. Tetapi mereka bukan pacar (atau lebih tepatnya belum karena Jimin sedang mengusahakan itu). Pun dengan sikap Yoongi yang tertutup, rasanya Jimin perlu usaha ekstra. Lagipula, sedekat apapun mereka, Jimin masih sulit untuk mengenal luar dalam _hyung_ tersayangnya ini.

"Mau main tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~ Jin- _hyung_ payah sekali. Mungkin kalau kau di tim-ku, aku bisa menang dari KimTae dan membuatnya menraktirku."

"Tidak peduli."

"Yoongi- _hyung pleeeaaaseeee_?"

"Aku sibuk, Jim. Kau tidak lihat aku—" ucapan Yoongi terpotong karena buku yang ada di genggamannya ditarik Jimin dan ditutup paksa.

Lalu tangan _namja_ berambut hitam itu mengapit dagu Yoongi dan membawa wajahnya untuk mendongak menatapnya. Detik selanjutnya, Jimin berbisik begitu lembut di depan bibir Yoongi dengan matanya yang terkejut. "Ini tahun terakhirmu, nikmati masa remajamu, _hyung_. Buku ini dan isinya takkan ke mana-mana jika hanya kau tinggalkan untuk bermain basket. Jadi—"

"Aku pulang saja."

"Loh—hei, _hyung_!"

Cepat sekali rasanya Yoongi beranjak dari hadapan Jimin. Membuat _namja_ tampan bersurai hitam itu dibuat kewalahan mengejar langkah kakinya yang tergesa. Jimin pun menahan tangan Yoongi saat berhasil menggapainya. Lalu membalik badan itu untuk menghadapnya, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Yoongi.

"Oke, _hyung_ , maaf. Aku memaksamu lagi. Jangan pulang sendiri, _okay_? _Ahjuma_ menitipkanmu padaku bahwa kau harus selalu berangkat dan pulang bersamaku. Jadi…. Bisakah tunggu aku sebentar untuk berganti baju?"

Yoongi membawa pandangannya pada Jimin dan mengangguk singkat. Lalu melengos lagi dan berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu di parkiran.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Aku tidak akan kabur."

"Janji?"

"Hmm."

" _Hyung_ lihat aku?"

Mata mereka saling bertemu, dan Yoongi merasa ia menghangat entah karena apa. Karena jujur saja, tatapan Jimin benar-benar menenangkannya.

"Janji akan menungguku berganti baju?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Cepat ganti baju dan traktir aku _cheesecake_."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Tetapi ia mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Yoongi kemudian kabur untuk berganti baju. Meninggalkan namja manis bersurai dark silver yang mengumpatinya sembari mengusap-usap bekas ciumannya.

"Jimin bodoh mesum bantet menyebalkan."

Seraya menuju parkiran, itulah yang kerap kali keluar dari bibir manis seorang Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat bulan berlalu dan perputaran hubungan mereka memang hanya seperti itu. Jimin yang suka mengganggu Yoogi, Jimin yang suka menunjukkan afeksinya pada _namja_ manis itu, dan Yoongi yang selalu bisa bersikap cuek pada Jimin. Namun entah mengapa, Jimin tahu Yoongi takkan menolak semua perhatiannya dan malah menikmatinya.

Seperti sekarang setelah hampir dua minggu Jimin membujuk Yoongi agar mau menonton pertandingan _InterHigh_ basket di pusat kota, Yoongi akhirnya mau pergi ke sana. Tentu saja Jimin sudah izin kepada orangtua Yoongi, yang anehnya hanya _Mrs_. Min saja yang menyambut itu hangat.

 _Mr_. Min memang tidak melarang, namun sepertinya sosok itu agak kurang suka. Karena beliau berpesan pada mereka untuk tidak pulang terlalu malam hanya untuk menonton omong kosong seperti itu.

Yoongi pun hanya diam. Tak menanggapi _appa_ nya dan justru menarik Jimin untuk berlalu dari sana.

Cuaca yang agak panas tak mengaburkan niat mereka. Dan untungnya pertandingan itu diadakan _indoor_ , jadi mereka tak perlu berpanas-panasan ria. Sesaat keluar mobil dan akan masuk stadium, Jimin mengecek sekilas ekspresi sosok yang dipujanya ini. Wajahnya mungkin datar, tetapi apa Jimin melihat kedutan di sudut bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia senang?

Jimin lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekehan yang ingin mengudara, karena bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu, Yoongi sangatlah lucu. Dan saat itulah ia mendapati bahwa tali sepatu Yoongi tak terikat dengan benar.

Jimin berlutut untuk mengikatkannya kembali. Mengundang tanya Yoongi yang heran kenapa Jimin berjongkok di depannya.

"Jim—"

"Sstt. Tali sepatumu lepas. Kau tidak mau tiba-tiba terjatuh saat jalan nanti, kan?"

Ah… Yoongi dibuat berpikir berapa banyak perhatian yang Jimin curahkan hanya padanya? Bahkan untuk urusan sekecil ini… apakah Jimin tengah menjaganya dari segala macam sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi?

"Yap. Sudah selesai. Apa Tuan Muda Min sudah siap untuk melihat pertandingan di dalam?"

"Oh diamlah dan kita masuk saja."

Jimin tertawa, kemudian menawarkan lengannya untuk Yoongi kait. Dan yang mengejutkan Jimin adalah Yoongi menyambutnya sehingga mereka berjalan bersisian ke dalam, dengan bahu yang saling menempel erat.

Maka dari itulah, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengecup samping kepala Yoongi dan berbisik di telinganya. " _Saranghae_ , Yoongi- _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin itu orang gila. Gila dalam segala hal dan aspek yang justru membingungkannya.

Jimin bagi Yoongi itu seperti sesuatu yang ingin ia musnahkan tetapi pada dasarnya tanpa ia sadari hal yang paling Yoongi cari jika tak ada.

Karena Yoongi sudah terbiasa pada kehadiran Jimin yang selalu menghiburnya. Karena Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa bahwa hidupnya lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Karena Jimin bagi Yoongi yang hanya orang gila yang terus menyatakan cinta padanya—dan Yoongi selalu mengabaikan itu.

Tetapi Jimin tetap berdiri di sana, menunggunya.

Pun Yoongi sendiri bertanya, apakah yang ia tunggu? Atau apakah… tanpa sadar dia sudah memberikan jawaban dan Jimin saja yang tidak peka?

Maka ketika siapapun bertanya padanya apa hubungan mereka, Yoongi hanya akan menghela napas dan berlalu. Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan membuatnya tak terjawab.

Lain lagi jika ada yang bertanya itu pada Jimin, Jimin hanya akan berkata bahwa mereka lebih dari yang mereka pikirkan. Soal apa? Jimin membalasnya lagi bahwa itu ada dalam banyak hal. Dan biarlah semua terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tujuh bulan bukan waktu yang cepat untuk mereka ada dalam hubungan yang tak jelas seperti ini. Namun… Jimin dengan seluruh kesabarannya yang acapkali Jungkook ledek itu tetap mengabaikan apa kata orang.

Jimin punya caranya sendiri. Karena Jimin tahu, Jimin memiliki arti dalam hidup _namja_ manis itu, _namja_ manis bernama Min Yoongi.

Tetapi… salahkah jika seseorang merasa penasaran? Jimin tahu pepatah mengenai ' _Curiousity Killed the_ _Cat'_ namun Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang ingin benar-benar tahu mengapa Yoongi- _hyung_ nya sebegini _introvert_ sehingga hanya benar-benar akrab dengannya dan teman-temannya.

Ketika mereka berada di perpus sore itu, Yoongi yang belajar dengan Jimin yang senantiasa setia menunggunya sambil bertopang dagu dan mengabaikan seluruh panggilan dari Taehyung yang mengajaknya bermain basket di lapangan _outdoor_ pun melempar tanya pada Yoongi yang masih fokus pada buku di depannya yang terbuka.

"Hei _hyung_ , kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk dimengerti?"

Yoongi tak langsung menjawabnya, meliriknya pun tidak. Tetapi Jimin terus berbicara.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak jika kuajak bermain basket, hm? Dan saat makan malam di rumahku waktu itu, atau saat kita ingin menonton pertandingan _InterHigh_ , kenapa _ahjushi_ terlihat tidak suka pada basket? Maukah kau menjawabku?"

Pertanyaan itu, berhasil membuat Yoongi meninggalkan bukunya dan menatap Jimin yang duduk di depannya.

"Jim… kenapa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Kupikir kau lebih ingin tahu tentang jawabanku atas semua pernyataan cinta yang kau lontarkan selama ini."

" _I do_. Tetapi… kenapa aku tidak boleh penasaran tentang ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

" _Please_?"

"Jim…"

"Ya, _baby_ —aduh!" sebuah pulpen berhasil mendarat dan mengetuk dahi Jimin. Dan si pelempar adalah Min Yoongi.

Namun hening yang meraja membuat Jimin berpindah tempat dengan duduk di samping pujaannya. Dengan Yoongi yang terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan itu. Dan dia malah benar-benar diam membuat Jimin menghela napas, lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit kemudian menarik Yoongi keluar perpustakaan.

"Jimin lepas—"

"Ssttt, absen belajar sehari takkan membuatmu bodoh, _hyung_. _Now, lets have fun_!"

Dan konsep _have fun_ menurut Jimin adalah…

Bermain…

…basket.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi pikir, ini sekolah bukan? Tempat di mana dia bebas melakukan apapun? Mengenyampingkan semua perkataan _appa_ nya tentang ' _tidak ada basket lagi_ ' dan menikmati apa yang dia lakukan bersama Jimin sekarang.

Sekalipun Yoongi tidak tertawa, namun ia menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana ia bisa bermain lagi, apalagi itu dengan Jimin yang selalu bisa memberikan kenyamanan padanya.

Maka berapa banyak pun angka yang ia cetak, yang Yoongi ingat adalah bagaimana ia bisa bermain lagi di dalam lapangan basket _indoor_ yang selalu ia suka bunyi decitan sepatunya.

Ketika hari beranjak gelap, mereka kelelahan dan berbaring menatap langit-langit _gymnasium_. Saling berdampingan dengan jari-jemari yang bersinggungan. Bukannya Jimin tak melihatnya, namun mendapati Yoongi yang terengah dengan mematri senyum membuat hatinya hangat.

Apakah dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membahagiakan bagi Yoongi?

"Hei, _hyung_?"

"Aku pernah cedera, Jim."

"Eh?"

"Aku… menyukai basket sejak masih kecil. Aku masuk ke dalam tim basket sejak sekolah dasar, begitu juga saat sekolah menengah. Tetapi, suatu ketika aku cedera dan tidak bisa bermain. Dokter bilang, mungkin aku takkan bisa bermain lagi selamanya. Mengetahui aku yang terpuruk karena itu, membuat _appa_ membenci basket."

" _Waeyo_?"

" _Molla_ … aku tahu _appa_ sangat menyayangiku, tetapi… melarangku bermain basket sama saja menyiksaku. Dulu… aku punya lapangan basket di depan rumah, dan sejak kejadian itu _appa_ menghilangkannya, kemudian kami pindah ke sini."

" _Hyung_ …" Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang bergetar. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke arah Yoongi yang masih menatapi langit-langit _gymnasium_.

" _It's okay. I'm used to it. At least_ , aku terbiasa menjauhi basket karena _appa_ bilang aku takkan terluka lagi dengan tidak bermain basket. Hidupku rasanya monoton, sampai… aku bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini, Yoongi memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Jimin yang makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Lalu Yoongi tersenyum, dengan matanya yang sayu membalas tangkupan tangan seseorang yang selalu setia ada di sampingnya.

"Kau merubah itu, dan membuatku merasa… bahwa pada akhirnya… Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk memiliki harapan lagi. Dan semakin banyak perlakuanmu padaku, kata cinta yang kau lontarkan, perhatian yang kau tunjukkan, juga ajakan bermain basket yang tak pernah absen itu, aku berpikir… bisakah aku mempercayakan harapanku padamu? Dengan memberikan seluruh hal yang kupunya pada Park Jimin yang tak pernah lelah untuk—"

Ucapan itu terpotong, ketika Jimin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk maju guna memberi kecupan pada bibir yang selama ini selalu cemberut jika bersamanya. Dan kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang Jimin isi dengan seluruh rasa yang ia punya.

Yoongi terpejam, membalas bagaimana bibir itu bergerak di atas bibir tipisnya. Lalu membiarkan Jimin membuainya, dalam pusaran kebahagiaan yang Yoongi yakin akan selalu berpusat dari Jimin… dan bermuara padanya.

" _I love you_ … Yoongi."

Tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, ketika mengambil napas dari sela-sela kecupan mereka, Yoongi membalas lirih lalu membiarkan Jimin membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di pangkuan _nya_ dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka. " _Me too, I love you_ … Jimin."

Karena seberapa gila pun Jimin bagi Yoongi, _namja_ tampan bersurai hitam itulah yang mengenalkan Yoongi pada kesempatan untuk kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkeut**_ **.**

 _ **Yumi's note :**_

 _ **Dunno**_ _what is this_. Kerasa _feel_ nya ga? Muup, ide ini tiba-tiba muncul di siang bolong dan akhirnya kesampean untuk dieksekusi. Mungkin ini fiksi penutup(?) sampai nanti Yumi punya waktu luang lagi untuk lanjut **Greatest Accidental**. Kita jumpa lagi setelah tanggal 23 Juli yaaa. Ujian di depan mata, lebaran di depan mata, Yumi mau nangis rasanya /curcol.

 _ **Btw**_ _, thank you sooooo_ _much_ untuk semua yang nyempetin baca dan _review_ _ff_ - _ff_ kuh. Pokoknya terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak untuk semuanya. Lavya.

 **Sampai** jumpa bulan depan~ (atau depannya lagi /tabok).

 _ **And**_ _… wanna tell me about this one? Your review is my strength._

 _ **Thank**_ _you again! And see ya!_

— _ **hug and kisses,**_

 _ **Yumi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

"Hyung kau tahu?"

"Hmm?"

"Di depan rumahku ada _ring_ basket, ingat?"

"Lalu?"

"Jika kau merasa ingin main basket, cukup ke rumahku dan teriak, ' _Jimin ayo main_!' dan aku akan langsung keluar membawa bolanya. _Arrachi_?"

Yoongi yang tadinya bersandar malas pada kaca mobil yang dikendarai Jimin, kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kekasihnya yang masih fokus menyetir.

Kemudian menjawab singkat, dan malas juga datar. "Tidak mau."

"Loh, kenapa?"

" _Appa_ akan melihatnya dan itu hanya akan membuatku diceramahi olehnya. Tidak mau."

"Hei, hei, hei, ayolaaaah."

Jimin akhirnya memberhentikan mobilnya di depan kediaman Min untuk menangkup pipi orang yang paling ia sayang. " _Trust me_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan _ahjushi_ akan mengerti."

"Kau—"

"Ssttt, aku janji _hyung_."

Jimin memandang intens pada manik milik Yoongi yang juga memandangnya. Kemudian anggukan yang Yoongi berikan membuat Jimin mematri senyum di bibirnya.

Yoongi pun balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jimin."

Pun Jimin membalasnya dengan kecupan yang menghiasi seluruh wajah dan berakhir di bibir merah Yoongi.

 _Angin musim semi yang berhembus hari itu… menyampaikan seluruh perasaan cinta dan bahagia yang mereka bagi pada dunia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cray Cray©Yumi**


End file.
